<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Orcish Tale by elven_prophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497250">An Orcish Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy'>elven_prophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balthazar Backstory, Blood, Branding, Chains, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Full Circle, Graphic Description, Magic, Maledom, No humans, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Orc Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rape, Religion, Reverse Rape, Role Reversal, Sex, Torture, Violence, faerie - Freeform, test</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little backstory on Balthazar, an orc encountered in 'A Beltaine Tale'</p><p>*****TIGGERS: PLEASE READ TAGS*****</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Orc Character(s)/Original Female Faerie Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Orcish Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations/gifts">iterations</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808615">A Beltaine Tale</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy">elven_prophecy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are love!</p><p>Comments are life!</p><p>For iterations who fell in love with an Orc :)  Enjoy a bit of everything with this one!  All original characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     His name was Balthazar the Fearless.  An Orc without equal in his clan. His swords and halberd a legend on the battlefield, no matter their enemies, he emerged victorious.  In the three hundred seasons of life that he had memories for, his had been a good life. His death, when it came and he did not doubt it would come, would be glorious.  He would not die in bed, an old Orc. He would never earn the title of shaman or elder. This pleased him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He was a warrior.  He would die a warrior's death.  He would meet the Black Chieftain, at the burning gates, and he would sing the song of his exploits, retell the stories his name had garnished, and he would drink forever.  The Black Chieftain would give him his just rewards, and he would finally be able to give his fallen adversaries their deserved respect in death. There were many he would clap forearms with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       And as he sat there, in his tent, sharpening his haldberg, Balthazar's mind wandered.  To a time, long ago when he had been younger, and more brash. He had been unfocused in battle, only thirty seasons of life in his bones.  Before this war with the faeries had begun… to the only battle he had ever lost...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The Orc he was of ages past was not much different physically from what he was now.  His great height and muscle density he owed to his Berzerker lineage. They were few and far in between, his was a dying breed of warrior.  Their numbers dwindling every season, with only half sowing their seeds and bearing fruit. He had done his duty by his clan, many of his children walked Gaia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He had a mind for adventure then.  He hadn't decided if he would remain with his clan or seek his fortunes elsewhere, and had wandered for a time, in the wastelands of the north.  Slaying great beasts and monsters as he ventured to make his mark on the world. He had come across many an Orc doing the same he was, and he killed more than his fair share in duels.  Death was not to be feared. Only cowards feared meeting the Black Chieftain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He had come across a small hut, deep in the Swamps of Locu, weeks from his home, alone, thirsty and hungry.  Tired from having just slayed a sand dragon, his body was running on empty. He had come across the clay and wood hut on accident, the smoke from the clay chimney what had drawn him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It was tiny, but his nostrils flared, and he began drooling uncontrollably.  Meat was being cooked there. He was starving, his last meal of moldy bread well over two days ago.  His fists clenched and he had made straight for the crooked wooden door. He'd yanked the door open so hard, it had been torn clear off the hinges.  He dropped the piece of wood and ducked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The cabin was one room.  A dirty wooden table, with skulls and bones of all sorts was off to the side.  Directly across, on the other side of the cabin, a large fur bedroll was on the ground, surrounded by heavy chains bolted to the floor.  A large fire pit dominated the centre of the room, there were three spits over it, he recognized the source of the delicious aroma. Swamp rats were cooking on the spit, glistening in their own oils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The Orc did not hesitate and unsheathed a dagger from his belt.  He went directly to the spit and stabbed one of the rats. He ate the whole thing, bones and all, his teeth crushing everything.  He even ate the rubbery tail that was usually discarded. He tasted nothing, so he helped himself to another, and then a third. He was still chewing on the tail when he went to grab a fourth and he was hit square in the back with a fireball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      He whirled on his feet, a roar of pain and anger on his lips.  Standing in the doorway, her feet parted and planted on the ground, stood a swamp faerie about two feet smaller than he was.  Her skin was the same dark green of crocodiles, she was even speckled with scales, her wings were leathery like a dragon's, she had no horns.  Wild black hair and eyes stared at him angrily, her wings were opened wide and her sharp fangs were bared at him in a snarl of rage. Her hands were glowing with fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Balthazar reacted immediately, he threw his dagger at her, she dodged it and countered with another fireball.  He brought his arms up in front of his head and blocked his face, his forearms taking the heat of the flames. Smoke and fire surrounded him as he reached for his swords and unsheathed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The faerie turned translucent, her solid form becoming ethereal.  A sultry laugh echoed in the cabin as he unleashed a warcry and charged.  She did not move and he passed through her, taking part of the wall with him as he ran outside the cabin.  He whirled on his feet, and shoulder-rolled away as he dodged another fireball. She was no longer translucent and casting the red magic at him furiously.  He grunted as he went up in flames for a brief second, the fire flaring brightly before his natural resistance snuffed it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He thought about tackling her to the ground, but she laughed again and her hands glowed with something else.  It wasn't flames or ice… she vanished from sight. His eyes widened and he slashed his swords in an arc pattern around his body, so that she would not be able to get close to him.  Faeries were magical in ways that were not fully known. Anything could happen if she laid her hands on him and he was not prepared for it. He was resistant to magic, not immune to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The sound of leather flapping alerted him that she was above him.  He reached up instantly and grabbed her ankle before she could send whatever spell she had ready at him.  She screeched, the sound not unlike the screaming squeals of a pig, as his large hand clamped on her ankle and he wrenched her downward.  She slammed into the muddy ground, debris exploding all around. He heard her coughing and he was swift to step over her, planting his booted feet onto her wings, uncaring of the damage he caused.  She cried out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Brave bitch," he growled down at her as the dust settled.  She was on her stomach between his legs, her wings splayed awkwardly.  Her small hands fisted in the dirt, she tried to claw away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Take what you want from my cabin," she hissed angrily, not turning her head to look at him.  She was staring directly ahead, into the ground, her black hair acting like a curtain, separating them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He ground his teeth as he looked down her body.  She wore a simple, brown sleeveless dress that was cut on either side of her thighs, allowing for ease of movements.  With the way she lay on the ground, he had a good view of her. He felt his loins stir and reached down to grab the female by the throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She shrieked as her wings tore beneath his boots and he yanked her up to hold her in front of him.  The fragile bones snapped, the thin membrane ripped, and green blood dripped. He rumbled in satisfaction. There would be no getting away from him now.  Her fingers scratched at his wrist. He brought her close to his face and turned her head to bury his nose in her throat. She smelled divine… Soil, water and leaves all blended to mask her in her habitat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      She yelped and clawed at his head, trying to push him away.  He growled deep and menacingly when her hands started to heat up against his skin. "Use it, and I will fuck you to death," he threatened deliberately, his hot breath on her throat.  It would take nothing for him to take her life right now. His tusks were inches from where her life blood pumped. He would rip her throat out with his teeth if she dared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       A hard slap met his cheek, he did not flinch, "You're going to do that anyways!" She snarled at him, struggling in vain.  He chuckled, the sound vibrating his entire body. He liked it when they fought. He wanted her to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "No," he rumbled, inhaling her again, enjoying the way the scent of reeds clung to her skin, "You fed me, I'll fuck you once and leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      There was a long silence, peppered with her desperate panting, and small squeak-like sounds.  Her hands were still pushing against him. "You're lying!" Her voice cracked, he could hear her heartbeat flutter in her chest.  She was scared, her fear smelled sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I could be," Balthazar agreed, his other hand touching at her back, a thick green finger barely touching her.  He was feeling her dress, the material was flimsy, it would require no strength to tear it from her body. He growled, and then licked at her scales with his tongue. "No way to know now," he murmured, pausing deliberately to increase her tension, "but if you're a good faerie," he huffed at her as he inhaled her scent deeply, "I'll keep my word… what other choice do you have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She whimpered and her head turned away from him.  He pulled away just enough to look at her, his red eyes narrowing.  The faerie had her eyes clenched closed and her head turned as far to the left as it could go, trying desperately to avoid him.  He smirked and shook her a little to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       There was that pathetic mewling sound again, but her black eyes finally opened and she cast him a quick glance, her eyes full of fear.  He rumbled and his finger wrapped into her dress. It ripped with no effort, she yelped and tried to curl in on herself.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Let me look," he growled, holding her at arm's length.  She cried and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Just kill me already!" The faerie whined.  He chuckled slowly and clicked his tongue at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No," he said simply as he reached down to undo his belt.  The spiked leather greaves he wore dropped to the ground unceremoniously.  He was hard like iron, a bead of precum already drooling from his tip. Her eyes dropped to his huge, pierced and tattooed cock and she whimpered loudly. He growled and lowered her so that he could slide his dick between her legs against her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He chuckled as she reached down and touched herself with desperate speed, sobbing as she did so.  Smart faerie… he was not going to waste effort preparing her. He liked the burn of a dry cunt, it reminded him that he was alive and in control.  The pain was intoxicating.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       His hand tightened about her throat and he used his other hand to line his dick with her entrance.  She gargled, her hand was still working her pussy when he shoved his cock as deep as it could go into her hole.  The breath left her lungs loudly, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was about to lose consciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Balthazar clenched his teeth together and growled.  She was tight, so unbelievably tight. He was disappointed that the little bitch had worked herself well enough that he had slid in with barely any resistance.  He snapped his hips hard, forcing his big dick deeper into her cunt, pushing until he was hilted. This would make it up. She was gasping for air, both her hands were slapping at his body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He reached down with his other hand and grabbed her right leg by the knee.  She tried to scream but he twitched his cock and pushed deeper. She struggled to breathe as he spread her wide, raising her leg, holding her by the knee.  His lips twitched and he smiled down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Once," he purred, spreading his legs a little for better balance, "I'll fuck you once." He didn't wait for her acknowledgement as she was almost unconscious, and began moving her on his dick brutally.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She made no noise and he finished quickly, spilling deep within her spasming channel.  He grunted and dropped her unceremoniously to the ground once he was finished. He smiled as he fixed his leathers and sheathed his swords.  A meal and a fuck, he smirked, now he felt refreshed and ready to continue on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He didn't look down at the swamp faerie and turned on his booted heels to leave her cabin.  Balthazar got five feet away before the sky darkened dramatically, lightning crashed all around him and the wind picked up unbelievably strong.  He whipped around, his red eyes narrowing on the faerie that was slowly getting to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Semen rolled down her legs, she was covered in dirt, sweat and blood.  Her wings hung behind her uselessly, her black hair whipped about her head uncontrollably.  He tensed and reached for his swords instinctually as he met her eyes. They were fully white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Was that all you had, Orc?" A demonic, female voice echoed all around, causing Balthazar to glance all about before his eyes settled on the swamp faerie that was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>floating</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good five feet off the ground, her bloody wings still hanging limply at her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Balthazar did not know fear, would never truly know it, but he met it briefly this day.  His heart pounded a rhythm that had caused the adrenaline to flood his powerful limbs. His instincts were screaming he run but he suppressed them.  He would not run. His blades were in his hand and he gave a booming warcry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        There was laughter, evil and demonic, echoing all around him. "You had your chance, Orc," the voice purred.  Balthazar wasn't going to wait for whatever the faerie had planned and charged. The laughter increased to a deafening degree the closer he got to the faerie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         He ignored the pain and tasted victory before he was sent flying backwards towards the cabin and everything went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Balthazar groaned as he slowly came too.  He made to sit up but found himself unable to.  His eyes flashed opened and he raised his head, all his muscles flexing simultaneously.  Chains rattled and he found himself naked, chained spread-eagle to the floor in the cabin, the large bedroll beneath his back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He scanned the hut quickly.  He was alone. There was no hesitation from him and his hands grabbed the chains tightly.  His massive muscles bulged as he pulled on the metal as hard as he could. The chains rattled as he released and took a deep breath to repeat the process.  He did not know how long he was at it, but by the time the faerie returned, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat for his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       His eyes narrowed to mere slits as the swamp faerie walked into the hut, fully healed, her wings undamaged and wrapped around her throat to hand down her back like a cloak.  Her eyes had returned to normal and she looked down at him with a faint smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "You will not escape my chains," she murmured, coming to stand beside him, a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Release me." He stayed calm, he would let her think she had won.  Her chains would not hold him if he unleashed his Berzerker rage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "No," she smiled at him, and then raised a scaled foot so he could look at it, "You will lick my feet before the night is through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He chuckled, unable to help himself. "We can start now," he bared his teeth, parted his fangs and licked his lips.  He would taste her blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       It was her turn to laugh as she walked around him to stand between his legs.  He grunted as she put the pad of her dainty foot on his testicles and very slowly started to apply pressure.  He gritted his teeth, his muscles tensing. The chains clicked as his legs tried to move. She leaned forward, and he hissed in pain.  His dick twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I am Adu," she introduced herself suddenly, applying almost all her weight.  He hated that his cock reacted differently and stood to attention despite the torture being given.  He growled at her and then stopped. He stilled completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Adu.  He tensed uncontrollably.  The goddess of death, anger and war, the Berzerker's Queen.  His goddess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A fucking faerie?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Release me," he repeated, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She stomped his balls, he snarled, the chains clattering in his effort.  Fucking bitch! He grinned evilly at her as he began building up his rage.  He was done playing her game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Her foot moved from his pulsing testicles to his hard cock.  He growled as she used her foot to push his dick down over his stomach and step on it.  The studs along the shaft of his cock dug painfully deeper in. He glared at her as her toes folded over the tip of his cock, her claws prickling his sensitive tip, smearing his precum into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Your lips say no," she smiled coyly at him, flexing her claws into his shaft, "but your body says yes," she leaned forward, applying her weight to his dick now, he grunted and roared at her.  She smiled darkly at him, "You will beg to lick your filth from my feet," she bared her own fangs at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He arched roughly beneath her, trying to dislodge her when she stepped up onto him, both of her feet on his groin.  He growled in agony and bucked hard, hoping to make her lose her balance when she stepped onto his chest and looked down at him, her black eyes white again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He stilled as she crouched over him, her dress riding up as she crouched on him, giving him an unhindered view of her ruined pussy.  She moved so that she sat on his chest with her knees spread for the ground, he was too wide for her to straddle him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Do you know who I am, Orc?" She asked, bringing her face close his.  His eyes narrowed and he wished she would come closer so that he could sink his teeth into her throat.  She smiled at him, her white eyes visibly flicked down to his mouth deliberately as though she read his mind and returned to his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       His rage was slowly building, he needed time to unleash it. "A dead faerie," he answered honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "A death faerie," she corrected, and then she slid down his body, over his erect dick until she sat on his thigh.  He raised his head to glare down at her, his cock twitched. She twirled a finger, ice and flames followed. He clenched his teeth as she touched the metal of one of the studs pierced through his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      The steel cooled and heated simultaneously, burning and freezing his shaft.  He thrashed violently on the ground as she touched each piercing with her magic.  He screamed and without wanting to, ejaculated painfully. She giggled and he blushed angrily.  He focused on his rage. Gaia be damned…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "War, Wrath, Death…" she purred each word, leaning forward to nip hard at the side of his softening dick with each.  Her pointed teeth not breaking skin but coming damn close. His breath hissed between his tusks. "I have been watching you, Orc," her hand fondled his still sore balls, he grunted when she used her flames and ice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Fuck you, bitch!" He snarled, twisting in his bounds, his wrath was almost at peak.  He was going to kill her. Tear her limb from limb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She squeezed his testicles hard with one hand, her other hand circled around the base of his shaft, tightening unbearingly until her thumb and forefinger touched.  He groaned when she pulled her hand away, leaving a cold, hard ring of ice where her fingers had been. He bucked in the chains as she began massaging his cock, enticing it to harden.  The ice ring cooled his blood but kept it trapped in his dick… he had an agonizing hard-on within minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She stood beside him then and put her scaled foot back on his balls, flexing her claws. "You anger will not save you," she purred, running her finger up his shaft, teasing his skin with the softest of touches while she increased the weight crushing his balls.  He glared in hatred at her while she smiled at him. "Where do you think you get your power from?" She snapped her fingers and Balthazar actually screamed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        All the rage he'd accumulated vanished, leaving him strangely empty.  His eyes widened and he broke out in cold sweat at the sudden feeling of void that snaked down the entirety of his body.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaia</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Will not save you," her demonic voice echoed in the cabin, all around.  He arched beneath her when she raised her foot and kick his erection with the side of her foot, sending his shaft bobbing back and forth. "Your anger belongs to me, Orc," she very slowly pushed his cock back down towards his stomach.  The semen from his first ejaculation had already begun to dry across his abdomen. His cock stuck uncomfortably to his skin while she pushed her weight down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He grunted and bucked hard once, sending the chains rattling before he whimpered as she spread her toes, retracted her claws a little only to flex them back into is hard dick.  Jolts of lightning touched all the nerves in his groin, sending spikes of madness directly to his brain. His legs flexed hard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Your filth is covering my feet," she rubbed the pad of her foot up and down his shaft applying just enough pressure it was more painful than pleasurable.  He hissed and groaned. She floated over his body until she placed a dainty wet foot against his lips. She stared down at him unblinking, unwavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He dared not think, forcing his mind to remain blank as he stared up at the vengeful goddess above him.  Her blank white eyes peered back intently, her mouth, sharp fangs bared, smiling warmly down at him. He opened his mouth and without hesitation began licking at her feet.  He was an Orc, he ate what he could when he could, whatever the conditions.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She claimed to be Adu.  He believed her. She had read his mind, taken his rage, his power as though it weren't a part of him.  He would do anything she wished. She was the Berzerker's Queen. Her favour was his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He enclosed the front of her foot in his mouth and rubbed his tongue between each digit. He sucked around her scales, uncaring of the taste she forced on him.  He barely had taste buds as it were. She moaned down at him, "Good boy," she purred, and then raised the second foot to replace the first. He opened his mouth wide and rumbled in pleasure as she graced him the pleasure of cleaning her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "You are my pet," she smiled down at him, "I am going to brand you, Balthazar," her voice sent a shiver down his spine that went directly to his cock.  He moaned around her foot and suckled on her big toe lovingly. His queen… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She pulled her foot from his mouth and floated back down to his dick.  Her hands turned red hot. "Don't scream," she whispered, her voice in his ear, "If you're a good Orc," he tensed as she repeated his words to him, "you will serve me as a Chosen," her red hands were inches from his hard cock, he could feel the heat and it dawned on him suddenly what was about to happen.  His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth as she grabbed his shaft.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        His breath caught as his flesh sizzled and he swallowed his tongue.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He wouldn't.  Unchecked tears rolled down from his clenched eyes and he arched like a bucking bronco beneath her.  She did not release him for a good minute. He was convulsing when her hands pulled away and the symbol of Adu was branded into his flesh.  A sword piercing the center of a nine-pointed star.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        She stood away from him and turned towards the table that had been covered with filth.  The chains binding him dropped from his body and Balthazar was freed. He did not move, choosing to remain on the floor as he concentrated on his uneven breathing.  His entire body was shaking and covered in a film of sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        A graceful wave of her hand covered the table with silver armour, gleaming in the light of her fire.  A wicked haldberg stood next to the table, leaned against the wall casually, as though it had been there all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "As my Chosen," the faerie turned and faced towards him, he was still on his back, but he had raised his head to stare at her as she spoke, "You will wear my arms.  Wage war," she raised her hand in his direction, "fuel your wrath," she snapped her fingers, and he gasped as his rage filled his mind instantly, "kill in my name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He jumped to his feet and roared at her, his Berzerker rage unleashed, uncontrolled.  His muscles bulged, his bones thickened he gained fifty pounds of mass as he towered over her.  She smiled at him, and opened her arms to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Take me," she licked her lips as he charged.  He had collided with her with enough force to break every bone in her body, he even landed on top of her when they hit the ground.  The goddess writhed beneath him unharmed and he whimpered against her, enraged, but in awe that she had chosen him. Branded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        He was a youth, rutting against the perfect woman.  The pain in his dick brought tears to his eyes as he pushed into her body without hesitation.  She moaned, wrapped her legs around his waist awkwardly and held on to him as he pounded into her.  The ice ring around his cock snapped away just as he hilted into her causing him to keen like a cowed dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She danced beneath him, her tongue licking at his skin.  He was close already despite the pain, and then she ended everything with a "My Chosen, Balthazar…" he roared as he ejaculated into her heat within seconds of those words leaving her lips.  She had whispered them into his skin, and he had exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He huffed and lost consciousness, his large body dropping onto the floor.  Alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Three hundred years later, he was pulling his silver armour out his chest, in his tent.  Pulling it on with practiced ease, strapping buckles and pulling straps. His haldberg gleamed in the pale light, calling for his hand.  He was going to war. With a ghost. He would die a glorious death, or give Adu a glorious sacrifice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       His soul had left his body when he'd lost his head.  And as he stood before the Black Chieftain, a voice he had not heard in centuries, but recognized right away boomed in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Was that all you had for me, Orc?" Her sultry voice purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    <br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>